Chuunin Exams : Jinora vs Soudai
Next round, Jinora versus Soudai Inkroe: -I had once more moved to be stood in the center of the large arena, tall and proud as I called in the next two participants as I raised my hand to guide the attention, silence and notice to the first two participants.- "Welcome all, to the first ever anual Chuunin Exams within Yonshigakure. Our competitors will be Namikaze Jinora and her opponent Namikaze Soudai. You both have precisely ten minutes of combat time to perform and compete. Once the ten minutes are over an end will be called to the match and decision will be made as to the victor. If one of the competitors submits, loses consciousness, chooses a strategic forefit or dies, the other competitor will be declared the victor!" -My gravelly voice echoed in the large stadium like arena.- "Victory guarantee's promotion to Chuunin no more then loss, it is not a promotion you are fighting for, it is the notice of your fellow Shinobi and the chance to prove your value, inner worth and determination to others, also make clear how great your training has paid off." -I lowered my right hand pointing to the center of the grounds.- "Begin!" -I called out and Body Flickered to the guard rail.- And So It Begins NamikazeJinora: -as the words of Ink echo'd in her head, Jinora's eyes narrowed focusing at her opponent who stood directly in front of her. It was an unfortunate twist of luck that lf all the other genins who had advanced to the second stage, the opponent who stood in front of Jinora was none other than her sister. Although she had spent most of the day yesterday fretting about this, the draw was made and the fight was inevitable, only something the two would have to get over. Jinora's blue eyes were fixed on her opponent, there was no time to look around and see who was watching, she already indentified the other people in here when she first arrived, her sensei, her teammate, and her father were all probably looking down at the arena from the platforms above. For far too long as she felt that people were unable to see her for her abilities but only for how she appeared,, short, scrawny, and as the younger sibling, doomed to forever remain in her her older sibling's shadow. Jinora took a second to remember the day she was told that she was not cut out for this life, how Ink sensei had taken an interest in the small book-worm genin, the tough training she had endured while learning under him, and how everyday she had gotten herself out of bed in hopes to return back later that day one step closer to becoming an incredible shinobi just like her father. Jinora was fully aware that this was only the chunnin exams, whether she wins or not.. if she had displayed her talents on becoming a chunnin, she would be granted with that promotion, whether she won this battle or not, there was a possibility that she would wind up winning the war. However.. Jinora also knew that she had something to prove to everyone and anyone who doubted her, She wanted to prove that she was just as hard working and talented as Soudai. But more importantly now was the time for her to prove to herself that all those exhausting days of training, the frustrations of not getting the technique down faster than she expected, everything, had paid off. Jinora wasnt willing to get far in life by the whim of her last name, she wanted to get far in life with her own two hands.. and passing the chunnin exams was Step one. As she heard the words "Begin!" echoing in this large concrete room Jinora threw down a smoke bomb in between them. a training exercise she had prepared herself for.. situations where she would not be allow vision to be a handicap. As she herself leaped back a sturdy 4 feet to a thinner part of smog, she focused some of her chakra onto her fists and plummeled it straight into the ground, her fists shattered the ground below her leaving a 5 foot diameter crater as a result with heavy tremors from the impact..She was about to merge Step 1 and Step 2 together.. Control.. as her fists made contact with the ground below her and burst the floor, she had gotten herself ready to use Running fire. As the heated flames ran from Jinora towards Soudai the furthur it went the larger the flames get, due to the smoke Jinora would use Running fire to run in a triangular route leaving about 4 feet of room within the triangle ,unusual, but similar circular route.This would leave Soudai trapped between a walls of fire that stood 5 feet tall, or if she was standing in the planned route of the flames or was too close, it would leave her with a bad painful burn and leave her surrounded by the walls of fire. Step 2. This was a slight trick Jinora had developed once in a tight situation.. Using her flexibility to her advantage, Jinora used her right leg to swiftly and powerfully swivel her body, and with a bit of chakra channeled in her legs she kicked the uplifted bits of shattered flooring towards Soudai through the smoke, In case Soudai had moved Jinora decided to be safe than sorry and kicked a great amount of the large debris in Soudai's direction. If Soudai was stuck surrounded by the flames, she would only be given ltitle room to dodge all these chunks of concrete flying at her at great speed similar to 40mph. If she was outside of the firey triangle barrier, she would still have to manage to dodge the flying bits of concrete coming at her at the same speed. With Jinora's powerful kick she knew that even the slightest brush with the concrete would shatter bones and cause muscle damage while getting hit directly would result in shattered bones and severe crippling damage- As emotions get in the way NamikazeSoudai: From when Soudai had learned about the match she had felt swirling hatred in her stomach for how it came to be, she didn't believe the picking had been randomized and it had been a plot designed for someone's entertainment. Immedaitly her thoughts had gone to the fact that Jinora was there before her, had years to develop her relationship with mother and father, Soudai always believed the love was stronger between those three, not including her in the mix. But now that the two were standing before her, Soudai only felt..Happiness that her sister was there, fighting her as a equal, if this was a test to see which of the girls was stronger then so be it..But in Soudai's heart she didn't want to hurt her sister. She was to say something to her sister but as soon as Mr. Ink said begin, Jinora had acted. She threw a smoke bomb down in order to block Soudai's vision and moved away, only a fool would stay within the radius of the smoke screen. In the time that Jinora had smashed down into the ground, Soudai had sprinted away from the radius of the smoke to her right while doing handseals, Dragon>Tiger>Hare=Violent Water Wave was crafted in hardly a second. She skid to a halt and turned around to see a running of fire surround a certain area. It seemed Jinora's technique was riding on a lot of importance that Soudai had not moved at all from a certain area. The fire technique incircled it's designated area, it's walls were massive, even from where Soudai stood she could feel heat lashes from the technique. Now to handle the chunks of concrete, the violent water wave is water that gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and powerful enough to wash enemies away or to cut rock. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases, considering the broken masses that Jinora was sending at here were already cracked by both the chakra enchanced punch and then the kick from Jinora, cutting through the contrete with her water technique was easily done. Like Jinora's Running fire technique, Soudai's water one was kept existing as powerful as it could be until the user stopped spending the chakra for it then it died down to a normal amount if not completely, Soudai kept her water technique for quite some time, immediatly cutting down the concretes that were kicked towards her with the technique and then shooting some of it towards the the fire. The water quickly washed the battlegrounds over, creating 6inches of flooding..Soudai had used the chakra on her feet to stand ontop of it before the water could get her wet. She removed three kunais, tossing one at 40mph towards Jinora's chest, it denoated with a exploding tag on it before it would have gotten 4 feet from where she stood when Soudai threw it. Another came at her quickly at her location after the last explosion, 4secs since the first one, this one denoated with her smoke bomb tied to it. Unlike the first exploding tag kunai, a exploding tag kunai came right after the smoke bomb went off. It would blow up either after it hit her or shortly after she dodged it. The blast radius for each explosion was 5ft, being inside that radius would have burned Jinora as well as knocked her back greatly, injuries bones to the point of breakage. Being outside the explosion radius by a foot or two didn't protect you from heat lash or the push either but it was at a less serious degree. Soudai hoped the explosions would have knocked her around the battlefield a bit and that the smoke bomb from one of her tosses would have blinded her from the second, exploding tag kunai, of which she wielded three on her body. If either kunais hit Jinora, the combination of the explosion and the impalement of steel into her body would have been serious damage, burns, broken bones, internal bleeding. NamikazeJinora: -Seeing Soudai form a few handseals, Jinora knew to expect a counter attack, as a strong stream of water shot out of Soudai's mouth,Jinora had noticed Soudai's attempt to keep herself dry, Jinora raised a brow and decided that she would follow her example.. In order to avoid getting any bits of cement or water on her Jinora started to run a bit to dodge the powerful stream of water from getting near her, and dodge the chunks of cement that were now flying back in her direction by any means possible. using her flexibility and her acrobatic skills hand to hand Jinora managed to escape the counter attack with a series of aerials and swift flips, Jinora had noticed the water that was quickly pouring from Soudai eagerness to cover the entire arena, Jinora had channeled her chakra at the palms of her hands and feet to help her stay dry on top of the water's surface, Jinora observed that her previous attack was now drowned, Soudai's violent water wave had killed her flames, as she noticed the three kunais with explosives coming at her she grinned a bit seeing that the water that was now covering the entire arena Jinora saw a glint of a kunai coming right at her, and channeled an extra small burst of chakra to her feet that would repel her from the water allowing her to almost "skate" on the water's surface. It wasn't a technique.. but it was something Ink had taught his team to do at one point, although the first time they were to do this It was incredibly difficult to do, after days of practice Jinora had finally gotten it down. as she skated on the water's surface to an estimated safe distance and now stood a good 7 feet next to Soudai rather than in front of soudai. Jinora had witnessed the smoke bomb burst and fill a small portion of the arena with smoke but was surprised to not see the or hear the tags go off, she had calculated that due to the absense of her flames from her Running Fire technique, the tags weren't ignited and Chakra was not infused with the tags to trigger their explosions. Jinora felt a slight pain on her upper shouler left shoulder and noticed that there was a shallow cut probably from a small piece of sharp debris that had been flying backwards from Soudai's water wave.. It didnt matter to her, a small cut was never enough to make a stubborn person like Jinora stop..A small smile appeared on Jinora's face. it wasnt from happiness, nor was it in a spiteful manner. If anything it was a result of Jinora's stubborn and aching devotion and motivation to get far in life and become a splendid kunoichi. She had learned under Ink.. the most elite, sensei's in Yonshi. A Cruel, stubborn, and deadly teacher who had put the life of her and her teammates dangling on a string countless of times, however he had also shared his compassion and pride in his team consisted of Setsuko Hatake, Nobu Akimichi, and lastly herself, Jinora Namikaze. Jinora knew.. more than anyone other genin who learned from another sensei, how horrifying training was, she and her teammates had been burnt, almost boiled alive, almost consumed by a watery serpent, nearly burnt alive, and flat out beaten to an inch of their life to prove their determination and worth. If anything Jinora knew that training under him had only made her more experienced, twice as strong, and twice as hardy than the others. Ink sensei had worked his team to the bone, he had worked himself to exhaustion to teach his team.. and she knew that her teammates were just as anxious to get as far as they could, break down obstacles, and Jinora was no exception... she knew for a fact that she and her teammates wanted to make Ink sensei proud of his team, and proud to teach the three.. Jinora focused on Soudai, she clenched her right hand into a fist and it felt as if the circular burn mark on her hand, a result of her first day of training, was now burning.. a burning reminder to give it her best shot and to fight through this till the very end. Jinora closed her eyes for a second and opened them, her watery blue eyes now flickering like a burning flame, She had eagerly awaited training everyday, despite her many close encounters with severe injuries and death, she had over come those all. she had lapped up all the skills and techniques she had been introduced to, and had spent her free time to improve herself from morning to night, Jinora knew, she knew everyone else knew as well that she is no longer the helpless ditzy girl she used to be, but if she had to name her biggest change.. it would be having Ink train her biggest weakness.. into her strongest strengths.. Jinora let out a loud whistle that caused Roko who had been patiently observing the fight from above to let out a loud howl that lasted for a good minute as the howl bounced back and forth from each side of the room causing an echo. Her whistle and Roko's howl was a form if distraction, one of the most sensitive senses out of the five senses of a human being.. hearing. Jinora had used the noises, she knew that Roko's howl was too loud and wlong with the echo's it would be nearly impossible to hear unless for whatever reason Soudai was wearing earplugs were somehow able to block out every loud noise. during Roko's howling Jinora used this to conquer over Soudai's chakra flow, Soudai's chakra flow was now at the mercy of Jinora, a Genjutsu. Jinora cast the genjutsu to give soudai the illusion that she was not under a genjutsu but as if nothing had happened. Jinora had spent a long time to observe the arena, and the changes that had been made after both her and Soudai's attacks, Each shadow was cast perfectly as it was stretched, thinned out, and fell in its right place, the water was as clear as it is with the two standing on top of it, the people viewing their match from above looked exactly the same as they were outside of the genjutsu, the damage both their attacks had done to the arena was spot on, the reflections on the water's surface was the same, the echo-ing arena would create the same amount of echos, Jinora had made sure that every detail, even the tiniest bit was spot on.. the only "flaw" would be the color of Roko's eyes. Roko's looked like small purpley lilac glass marbles.. but in the genjutsu, Roko's eyes looked like small blue glass marbles, Jinora knew that from the places the were standing, and situation.. the eye color of each spectator human or fox was the very least of anyone's problems and the difference in height from the arena and specator's platform would cause anyone above or from below to find it highly difficult, next to impossible to even see the eye colors of one another even if they truley wanted to for whatever reason. Outside of the genjutsu The two were standing Jinora stood a few feet farther away as she had taken a couple of steps back and Soudai would remain in her spot, Roko had stopped howling and instead resumed to observing the fight intensely, Inside the genjutsu Roko continued to howl loudly as if rooting for Jinora, however Roko's howl that was at the right pitch as Roko's usual barking and howling.. as the sounds echo'd in the arena and reached the ears of Soudai the sound frequency would be high extremely loud and cause agonizing pain,The pain would cause torturous physical pain, and possibly cause one to cripple themselves from the high frequency screeches. as Roko in the genjutsu continued to howl louder the sounds would only become more agonizing and loud leaving Soudai to focus on the physical pain of hearing the high pitched screeching. The fact that Jinora and Roko never trained with witnesses or had displayed all of Roko's abilities and skills would only allow Soudai to assume that this high pitched screeching was one of Roko's abilities if Soudai was somehow able to ignore excrutiating crippling pain of the screeches. once the genjutsu had been casted on Soudai Jinora had pulled out 4 kunais from the pouch on her leg, 2 kunais would be connected to each other by a long 6 feet razor sharp metal wire ridden with one explosive tag at the center of the wire. Jinora had infused a small stamp of her chakra on the tags that would combust at her command. Jinora threw the kunais connected with wire and explosive tags laced with her chakra around Soudai, The kunais would be standing up allowing the wires and tags to be a safe distance away from the water beneath. It would create a slight diamond shapethat would criss cross right in front and behind, 2 feet away from Soudai, as she threw them she had laced an invisible string of chakra to weave itself under and ontop of the wires.. Jinora's biggest weakness once used to be genjutsus... however she recalled the day Ink had taught his team about genjutsus and how to perform them.. Jinora remmebered how nervous and flat out scared she was.. however over a long period of training, suffering, and frustrations Jinora was now proud to call Genjutsu her strength. as she had even recieved praise from Ink sensei after she had managed to cast none other than the one and only Takeda Inkroe in her genjutsu against his will during a training spar. Jinora stood a sturdy four feet away studying to see any signs of Soudai regaining consciousness from escaping the genjutsu... the slighest sign of escape would mean that Soudai somehow miraculously managed to escape Jinora's genjutsu, Jinora would ignite the chakra laced around the wires that stood dangerously close to Soudai which would trigger the two explosive tags attatched to the sharp wires which would cause the two tags to combust simultaneously leaving Soudai to burn to a crisp or suffer the fatal results of two explosive tags to go off.. Jinora hoped to see Soudai lose consciousness from the genjutsu and end the match.. rather than spark the trigger for her flames and explosives.- Emotions got the best of us. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai hated genjutsus.. She had begun her existence almost immedaitly being under the effect of one which continued for two years or so until finally being completely free of it. When it came around time to learn genjutsu, Soudai refused, she wasn't going to have that ability in her arsenal, unfortunately that happened to this time bit her in the ass.. Soudai brought her hands up from activation of the exploding tags she didn't explode until after Jinora begun to move her way. The explosion created a a push back of water 1 foot high rushing towards Jinora and herself. It was a minor thing at the time..She watched her sister skid to a halt and then the nuisance of a genjutsu begun. Naturally, Soudai was not aware of this at first, but she had done something that helped her realize that..As the noises grew louder and louder, it would have gotten to a level where it echoed the water across the battlefield, Soudai did not see any rippling in the water or the effect from the explosion. "That bitc-" She stopped herself, she was talking about her sister afterall and it was just a tactic to obtain victory..Soudai didn't expect Jinora would fight with such a determination of winning or the possibility of severly injuring Soudai..She didn't know the mental struggles she fought through to show people she wasn't in Soudai's shadows as the less talented Namikaze. Soudai, and probably others, didn't entirely believe that, Soudai thought that herself had weaknesses and strengths and Jinora shared that as well with herself on her own level, both were capable of things the other wasn't. Still..Any weapons and technique had the possbility to kill..Jinora choosed another way to show that compared to the kunais Soudai threw that could have harmed her/killed her or the techniques. She recalled one time when Minato had been around..Soudai became victim of a hug and cried out for Jinora to flee..Oddly enough Soudai was shocked that Jinora had tried to do so, her sister was not afraid of hugs and probably encouraged them..It was a funny moment between sisters..Now they were facing each other with a display that was..life or death. The genjutsu effect was obviously, Soudai fell over unconcious, once again falling victim to one of her weaknesses. That would mean all three of Ink's students had passed, which seemed fitting since Inkroe was now the kage, he had taught his students better than all the others, it was a shame that it was probable he wouldn't be teaching on the level he was in the past before his rank up. Soudai would view this as a major failure on her part, despite any words or thoughts in the pass that stated otherwise, Saiyuki had referred to Soudai as her ace..But she had failed her, the dread of how she would be viewed by her sensei now lingered in her thoughts. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora bit her lower lip and released the grip she had on Soudai's chakra flow, knowing that this would allow Soudai's chakra to flow in its own direction freely it would mean the genjutsu would fade away. To Jinora this meant that she would proceed to the next round only to face the inevitable, once again facing someone she did not want to hurt, but also it meant that she may face any bitter feelings or even hatred from Soudai. As Soudai would start to return back to a more conscious state Jinora walked over and uplifted the kunais that surrounded her sister and ripped the explosive tags. Though she wasnt sure if her sister would lash out at her or not Jinora stood in front of her and looked up at her for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around Soudai for a hug. Jinora had no idea how Soudai would react to see a short yellow haired mess hugging her when she fully woke up from the genjutsu but whatever it was she hoped that Soudai wouldnt mind being a little dusty from Jinora. Indeed they havent been a family for long, Jinora had only met Soudai recently and it came to a shock when she was told that Soudai was her half sister, but at the same time the short time they had spent together the two have always gotten along and had suffered through Minato's cooking together. Jinora's mind was filled with questions and worries, to her the genjutsu was the safest and harmless way, she knew that both of them did not look foward to hurting one another, Though she would never say this she hoped that Soudai would understand how she felt when she found out that of all people her opponent was her sister , how she felt when they stood in front of each other in the arena, and her strategy on using her strongest skill to end the match. Deep down inside Jinora knew that if Soudai was mad at her or even felt hatred for her it would take time for the two to get back to where they were before the exams, but it would be something Jinora would make tireless efforts to fix if that was the case. - Its finally over.. Inkroe: -I looked down at the spectacle and was suddenly certain of the next path I would lead not only my students down, but that of the entire village.. if any Sensei, any student.. any teacher failed to recognise the importance of Genjutsu.. I would attempt to leave them in a permanant state of drooling while stuck chasing a neverending exit door in their minds. I raised my hand, slowly and quietly before pointing to Jinora.- "Jinora.. is the victor." NamikazeSoudai: Soudai slowly regained conciousness and got up from her self inflicted bath of flooded water. She coughed a little, Jinora had come over and hugged her.. For a moment the knowledge that she had failed was washed from her mind while she lightly hugged her back. There were tears in her eyes but that was hard to tell due to the watery grave she temporally fell into, she was glad that the genjutsu had come and gone like that, it was too frightening for herself to be under one..It was bad memories.. She let go of her sister shortly afterwards, she had no words, defeat was hard on her, she would need time now to decide what to do next..It proved she didn't have enough abilities to accomplish what she wanted, either advancement in a tournament or the death of a enemy, the knowledge that Jinora was leaving soon to learn more abilities, ones that were grand, mean it was Soudai's turn to be in the shadows for a while when it came to comparing the Namikaze girls. She walked over for the staircase, before she had stood amongst other shinobis though didn't say much, this time she picked a observation area that was nearly aba ndoned, save for the presence of the kage. She stood a distance, staring down at the battlegrounds, flooded, wrecked, victim of explosions..Hard to imagine all that was futile, it was a genjutsu that won.. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora watched Soudai walk up the stairs as she proceeded to walk out of the arena as well. a difficult match was done with, but it would only leave her with more problems. As happy as she was to hear her teammates had all advanced.. it would only mean they would face each other it felt more like a lose lose situation. Jinora looked down at the ground to see the water.. with a slight cringe on her face she ran up th stairs as if escaping just in case anyone demanded her to clean up. - Category:Chuunin Exam 203AN Category:Battle